La Cite des Cloches (Fantasia II 3D)
La Cite des Cloches is a World that Based off the 1996 Animated Classic The Hunchback of Notre Dame. ''Fantasia II 3D'' As Mickey, Donald and Goofy treads through the streets, they walks past Claude Frollo, who orders them to stop because he suspects Mickey, Donald and Goofy are gypsies due to their strange clothes. Before he could interrogate Mickey, Donald and Goofy further, Captain Phoebus appears, and expresses his doubts that Mickey, Donald and Goofy aew really a gypsies since they were only a young or old, but Frollo merely brushes off Phoebus's opinion on the matter. Phoebus then reports that monsters have invaded the Town Square. Brandishing their dream weapons, Mickey, Donald and Goofy charges to the square to take care of the problem, despite Phoebus's warnings. While the captain follows Mickey, Donald and Goofy, a furious Frollo beings emanating darkness from his body, voicing out his disgust over the "vermin" that is overrunning the city in spite of his hard work of eradicating gypsies for decades. Mickey, Donald and Goofy soon reaches the square, where they encounters a deformed man named Quasimodo happily on riding on top of a Zolephant. Mickey, Donald and Goofy tells him to get down and run to safety, but Quasimodo, unaware that he is in danger, refuses to leave because he has been crowned the King of Fools. Frollo arrives at the square, spotting Quasimodo and angrily calls out his name long enough to distract the frightened Quasimodo as the Dream Eater throws him off its back. Mickey, Donald and Goofy rushes to Quasimodo after being surrounded by Dream Eaters, ordering to run. A kind gypsy named Esmeralda arrives, who introduces herself to Mickey, Donald and Goofy, and escapes with Quasimodo into Notre Dame, with a pleased Phoebus and displeased Frollo watching them. Once Mickey, Donald and Goofy defeats the Dream Eaters, thye go to the church to see if Quasimodo is all right. In the attic, Mickey, Donald and Goofy finds him showing Esmeralda the bells, including his favorite, Big Marie. As this happens, three statues behind Mickey, Donald and Goofy come to life (much to their shock), commenting on how strong they believe Quasimodo (referring to him simply as Quasi) is. Quasimodo tries to convince Esmeralda to stay with him forever in the cathedral, knowing that she will be safe if she does. She gently refuses, knowing that "gypsies don't do well inside stone walls". Disappointed yet understanding, Quasimodo decides to help her escape since she helped him before. Though all the doors are being guarded, Quasimodo carries Esmeralda and jumps out the window using his acrobatic skills. Mickey, Donald and Goofy asks the gargoyles how they know Quasimodo, and they tell them that they have been friends with Quasimodo for years since he cannot leave the church due to Frollo's commands, who doesn't want people see his appearance. While Victor and Hugo argues, Laverne mentions her fear that Quasimodo's first failure of stepping outside might affect him to the point that will never do it again after years of gathering his courage to do so. A compassionate Mickey, Donald and Goofy realizes that Quasimodo should not allow his heart to become a prison, and runs outside to have a word with him. Upon Mickey, Donald and Goofy reaching a bridge and they encounter a Wargoyle, who begins to fire at him. Knowing that they were at a disadvantage, Mickey, Donald and Goofy decides to escape for the time being. At the outskirts of town, Phoebus has drawn his sword on Frollo, refusing to let him burn down a family's house that were believed to be hiding gypsies just as Wargoyle and Mickey, Donald and Goofy appears. Upon seeing the Wargoyle, Phoebus calls it a demon before Frollo claims that the Wargoyle is a judgement of God, thinking He gave him the power to exterminate the gypsies. With the corruption in Frollo (who still considers himself a "virtuous man") clear to their eyes, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Phoebus prepares to fight him, but Frollo walks away calmly as the Wargoyle attacks Phoebus. Injured, Phoebus allows Mickey, Donald and Goofy to take of Frollo, although reluctantly due to the embarrassment of having to reply on a child. Mickey, Donald and Goofy assures him that is not the first to with a small smile, and then goes after the Wargoyle, which appears to be heading Notre Dame. But at the bridge again, it disappeared, much to the confusion to Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Inside the church, again, Mickey, Donald and Goofy meets Quasimodo, who tells that the Archdeacon is away from the cathedral. When Mickey corrects him by saying that they were looking Frollo and his whereabouts, Quasimodo informs Mickey, Donald and Goofy that Frollo told him that he had business on the outskirts of town, and then recounts on his past and how Frollo protects him from the outside world because of his deformed appearance. Mickey convinces Quasimodo that people should not judge people by appearance, but what is important is what is inside, and encourages Quasimodo to go outside and find friends that can understand him. Quasimodo refuses since Frollo forbids him from leaving the church, but Mickey knows that was not the reason that was holding him back and tells him to listen to his heart. Thanking him for the information on Frollo's location, Mickey, Donald and Goofy goes back outside, muttering that he wish they could take their own advice. Mickey, Donald and Goofy confronts Phoebus outside, and assures them that he does not want to fight. When Phoebus inquires if Esmeralda is safe in the cathedral, Mickey, Donald and Goofy tells him that Esmeralda went outside with Quasimodo. A troubled Phoebus explains that Frollo fired him the guard due to objecting to his barbarous actions and that Frollo has found the gypsies' haven within the city, the Court of Miracles, and is planning to exterminate. Quasimodo overhears this and offers to save Esmeralda with a pendant she had given to help him find her, which is the town map. The trio manages to locate the Court of Miracles and warns Esmeralda to leave as quickly as possible. However, Frollo arrives with Dream Eaters, having followed the trio straight to the gypsies' haven, kidnaps Esmeralda, and announces that he will burn her at the stake in the Town Square. Mickey attempts to attack Frollo to free her, but he is knocked out by a Dream Eater that was summoned by Frollo's darkness. When Mickey wakes up, he sees that everyone is gone, and then remembers what Frollo said. Hurrying to the square, Mickey watches as an unconscious Esmeralda is already being burned. Quasimodo sweeps in to save her by swinging down and pulling her out of the fire. Mickey, Donald and Goofy are then happily reunite. Frollo, enraged, goes after him, and Mickey, Donald and Goofy followed him. Once inside again, Mickey, Donald and Goofy meets Victor, Hugo, and Laverne again, seeing them take out a Meow Wow without his help. While they dispatch more Dream Eaters, Mickey, Donald and Goofy runs towards the roof together. On the roof, Mickey, Donald and Goofy arrives to see Frollo relishing as all of Paris burns with a sword in his hand. Frollo boasts about the power that was granted to him, but Mickey states that he views as a "sad old man with a dark heart". Enraged, Frollo proclaims that Mickey, Donald and Goofy will be judged as the Wargoyle flew up, Mickey, Donald and Goofy proceeds to fight and defeat the Wargoyle, sending it falling into the flames below. As Quasimodo fights Frollo to defend the weakened Esmeralda, Frollo spitefully reveals that he was the one who killed Quasimodo's mother twenty years ago. He attempts to strike Quasimodo, but the two fall off the balcony. Esmeralda catches Quasimodo's hand, but Frollo climbs up a gargoyle and prepares to kill them both when the gargoyle breaks and sends Frollo falling to his death. Esmeralda loses her grip on Quasimodo, however, is fortunately saved by Phoebus. The three reunites and Quasimodo blesses Phoebus and Esmeralda's relationship. Afterwards, Mickey, Donald and Goofy speaks with Quasimodo, Esmeralda and Phoebus. Quasimodo thanks Mickey, Donald and Goofy for making realize that he was the that built walls around his heart that prevented from going to the outside world. With a clenched fist, a shaken Mickey merely replies that he speaking from personal experience. Phoebus notes that Mickey, Donald and Goofy still keeps a lot locked inside their heart, and Esmeralda comforts Mickey, Donald and Goofy by saying that "there are just some things we need to keep separate" from the world until they have time to figure it out. Asserting that the knowsy what road their hearts walks on, the Keyhole appears and Mickey seals it before continuing on their journey.